Between Science and God
by makrofag
Summary: Ketika segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan magis dan mukjizat mampu dipatahkan oleh ilmu pengetahuan. Kitab-kitab suci hanya dianggap sebuah kumpulan omong kosong buatan penyair gila, Tuhan telah kehilangan namanya di dunia ini, dan manusia benar-benar menyadari jika dia sempurna./AU,Science theories,OOC?/RRC?


**Konoha, abad XXII—**

Ketika segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan magis dan mukjizat mampu dipatahkan oleh ilmu pengetahuan. Kitab-kitab suci hanya dianggap sebuah kumpulan omong kosong buatan penyair gila, Tuhan telah kehilangan namanya di dunia ini, dan manusia benar-benar menyadari jika dia sempurna.

Seorang professor yang begitu memercayai kehebatan dalam dirinya kini berjalan memutari meja tiap mahasiswanya, kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku jas laboratoriumnya, matanya menelisik tiap-tiap ekspresi mahasiswanya yang kini menatapnya aneh—dia tahu itu, mungkin karena bahan pembicaraannya ini melenceng jauh dari teknologi hibridoma yang baru ia praktekkan di depan tadi.

"Mr. Naruto—"

"Ya, Profesor?"

"Kau seorang yang beragama bukan?" Uzumaki Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap tanpa ragu. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang karena ulahnya, "kau percaya dengan Tuhanmu?" Pria barat itu mengangguk lagi namun kini dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Apakah Tuhan-mu baik hati?" Naruto mengangguk lagi sekarang dengan kata-kata meyakinkan. "Dan apakah Tuhan-mu sangat kuat dan bisa melakukan apapun?"

"Tentu, tentu, tentu saja, Profesor."

"Adikku meninggal karena kanker meski ia berdoa pada Tuhan. Kebanyakan dari kita pasti membantu seseorang yang sedang sakit bukan? Tapi Tuhan tidak. Jadi Bagaimana kebaikan dia?"

Naruto Uzumaki terdiam. Ia merenung. Dan professor Orochimaru menikmati permainan yang baru dibuatnya. "Baiklah kita berpindah, nona Hyuuga, apakah Tuhan baik?" Hinata mengangguk namun agak pelan—dia ragu? Jelas tidak! Dia adalah seorang yang fanatik terhadap agamanya. "Apakah setan itu baik?" Hinata mengangguk dengan kepastian. "Lalu… berasal darimana setan itu?"

Hinata tercekat. Ia memaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri, "dari… Tuhan."

"Dan kejahatan ada dimanapun benar? Dan Tuhan menciptakan apapun, begitu?" Hinata mengangguk lagi, tetapi ada penyesalan mendalam setelah itu, "jadi siapakah yang menciptakan kejahatan?" Tak ada yang menjawab, bahkan kini Hinata bungkam, Orochimaru semakin menyeringai kini, "baiklah kini aku akan bertanya secara global pada kalian semua—"

"Apakah ada imoralitas, kebencian, keburukan, dan penyakit di dunia ini?" Sama sekali tak ada yang menjawab, tetapi Orochimaru tahu pasti jawaban mereka, "siapa yang menciptakannya?"

"Tuhan menciptakan lima panca indera bukan? Tetapi apakah kalian pernah melihat, mendengar, mencicipi, merasa, dan mencium Tuhan?" Orochimaru melempar lengannya pada meja Uchiha Sasuke hingga bangku itu bergeser dan berdebrak cukup keras.

"Sayangnya tidak, Profesor."

"Namun sebagian besar dari manusia masih memercayainya, padahal secara empiris, protokol yang dapat didemonstrasikan, dan sains menyatakan bahwa Tuhanmu tidak ada. Dan inilah masalah utama ilmu pengetahuan—iman."

Seluruh murid terdiam, jam pelajaran akan segera berakhir beberapa menit lagi, tetapi Orochimaru sepertinya belum puas dengan doktrin yang telah ia sampaikan. "Kau tahu, Nak, dulu—semua hal yang mustahil bisa dilakukan kini, dan mungkin apa yang dilakukan Tuhan bisa segera kita lakukan juga sepuluh atau seratus tahun lagi. Dan jika itu terjadi Tuhan akan kehilangan tugasnya—

"Dia terbukti tak ada. Bisa saja Tuhan adalah omong kosong yang dibuat spora-spora di angkasa sana, bukan? Cepat atau lambat ilmu pengetahuan akan menghancurkan dirinya—"

Kringg…

Bunyi bel nyaring mengakhiri doktrin gila itu.

.

.

.

**Between Science and God **

**By: RUKI's marionette**

**(Ditaruh dirating M karena tema dan bahasan yang cukup dewasa menurut saya)**

**Warning: Banyak teori ilmiah, OOC, AU, typo, unlimited imagination dan dianjurkan membaca hingga tuntas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan cepat memecah jalanan yang becek. Tetesan air hujan yang membasahinya tak ia pedulikan, begitupun dengan rambutnya yang lepek, atau buku-buku dalam tasnya, yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah harus segera pulang! Semua orang tahu itu, bahkan penjual kopi keliling di depan kampus Konoha, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah mahasiswa tampan yang begitu menantikan jam-jamnya untuk pulang ke rumah—tepatnya di laboratorium pribadinya.

Pantas saja, kulitnya yang dulu putih bersih kini agak memucat. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya pun tak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke akan tumbuh seperti profesor Orochimaru yang memiliki kulit pucat sekali, badan kering tak berotot, mata berkantung yang menakutkan, dan… pikirannya yang agak tak waras—karena terlalu lama dengan eksperimen-eksperimen yang dilakukannya. Hei, pernahkan kau mendengar jika jarak antara jenius dan gila itu tipis sekali, setipis kertas HVS delapan puluh gram—atau mungkin kurang, dan itulah mereka, Orochimaru dan Sasuke.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke segera mencantolkan mantel pada gantungan di belakang pintu rumah, melepas kaos kakinya yang basah, dan mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk kering. Kakinya berjalan cepat melewati dua-dua tangga rumahnya, sepertinya ia tak bisa melakukan semua hal dengan santai.

"Kau sudah datang—"

"Profesor?" Sasuke agak terkejut melihat Orochimaru sudah duduk manis di depan meja laboratoriumnya, bahkan kini ia juga sudah memakai jas lab lengkap dengan sarung tangannya juga, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Meneliti penelitianmu—" Orochimaru mengekstrak tetesan-tetesan air dari tisu yang baru dilapkannya pada salah satu tabung percobaan Sasuke. "Beri aku waktu sebentar."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil pistol partikelnya, ia menembakkan isi pistol itu pada sebuah cawan tertutup transparan yang di dalamnya berisi cairan yang berputar sangat cepat, hampir-hampir cairan itu terlihat seperti angin saja. Ia mengumpat ketika isi pistolnya telah habis. Ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan dan mendesah kecewa lagi, partikel cadangannya sudah habis juga rupanya. Jadi ia harus bekerja keras hari ini, eh?

"Metana, air, _ammonia_, dan _hydrogen_, eh?" Orochimaru menjauhkan tabung-tabung reaksi itu dari wajahnya, ia menatap kagum Sasuke, "kau masih mencobanya?"

"Ya, aku percaya teori yang dikemukakan Harlod Urey dan Alexander Oparin, reaksi empat senyawa itu bisa menghasilkan asam amino jika kita beri lecutan listrik 60.000 volt."

"Tetapi di halaman 262 tertulis jika percobaan itu hanya menghasilkan substansi dasar kehidupan—asam amino, butuh waktu jutaan tahun hingga substansi dasar itu menjadi lebih kompleks dan bisa hidup."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku mencoba menggabungkannya dengan teori relativitas Einstein—"

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengambil pistol partikelnya dan berjalan mendekati Orochimaru sambil memamerkan hasil karyanya. "Peristiwa dilatasi waktu. Waktu yang diukur oleh sebuah jam yang bergerak terhadap kejadian lebih besar dibandingkan terhadap jam yang diam terhadap kejadian."

"Aku membuat asam amino itu bergerak secepat mungkin." Sasuke menatap angkuh dosen yang mengaku memfavoritkannya itu, "secepat kecepatan cahaya, tiga kali sepuluh pangkat delapan."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau ingat aku pernah membuat jet dengan kecepatan cahaya dan hasilnya aku menghancurkan seluruh bangunan kaca di kota dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik dan… membuat pilot jet itu mati tak berbekas."

Tentu saja Sasuke masih ingat. Ia adalah satu-satunya mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang diajak oleh professor Orochimaru untuk menyaksikan peluncuran jet tercepat abad ke-22, dan ia juga merupakan saksi mata atas kehancuran kota Konoha setelah jet itu melesat melewati bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit, dan tentu ia masih ingat akan pilot jet yang tak ditemukan dimanapun, mungkin pilot itu mati dan tubuhnya hancur seperti bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit itu.

"Beton pun tak mampu menahan benda yang bergerak secepat cahaya."

"Tapi neutron bisa."

Orochimaru mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia mengatakan neutron? Pantas Orochimaru tak melihat mesin kecepatan apapun di sekitar laboratorium Sasuke seperti ratusan mesin silinder yang dulu ia pasang pada jetnya.

"Kau ingat teori atom yang dikemukakan oleh Rutherford dan Bhor? Bahwa inti sebuah atom adalah proton dan elektron yang dikelilingi neutron, jadi kenapa unsur-unsur di dunia ini tidak hancur—atau mempu menghancurkan segala di sekitarnya, padahal jelas tiap unsur memiliki atom dan dalam atom terisi suatu sub-atom yang bergerak cepat sekali."

"Lalu bagimanakah cara kau membuat cairan asam amino itu bergerak secepat yang kau mau, Anakku?"

"Dulu Profesor Hatake mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang memiliki kecepatan hampir setara dengan kecepatan cahaya adalah proton—jadi jika seseorang ingin awet muda (seperti teori relativitas Einstein tentang dilatasi waktu dan kecepatan), maka dia harus berubah menjadi proton." Sasuke tersenyum sumringah, agaknya ia berterima kasih pada sejumput penjelasan Hatake Kakashi—salah satu dosen di kampusnya yang ia benci dan ia sukai dalam waktu yang sama—mampu menghancurkan kebuntuan Orochimaru.

"Jadi aku mengekstrak partikel beberapa atom, mengambil proton dan neutronnya lalu menyimpannya dalam ini," Sasuke mengangkat lagi pistol partikelnya, "dan menembakkan neutron pada silinder baja ini, kemudian mengisinya dengan cairan asam amino dan menembakkan protonnya lagi."

"Aku juga menerapkan beberapa teori gas ideal—seperti teori Gay Lussac, agar proton bergerak semakin cepat dengan mengatur suhu, tekanan, dan volumenya."

Orochimaru menyeringai, dia merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling jenius di dunia ini berkat tumpukan nobel-nobel di rumahnya, tapi ia menyadari bahkan ada yang lebih hebat dari dirinya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan sebatang kara yang berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

"_Brilliant, brilliant_!" Orochimaru memuji dengan pujian yang biasa ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia mengatakannya dua kali pada Sasuke pula, muridnya yang baru ia ajar tiga tahun belakangan, agaknya ia menyesal terlalu banyak memberikan ilmunya pada Sasuke. Benarkah? Seingatnya Sasuke tak pernah meminta jam tambahan diluar jam perkuliahan, bahkan pemuda itu tak pernah bertanya apapun tentang materi kuliah padanya—atau kepada dosen lain (setahunya), apakah mungkin Sasuke mencari sendiri hipotesis-hipotesis tak terbuktinya dan tak dimengertinya sendiri? Tetapi dimana? Internet? Buku-buku di perpustakaan?

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengangguk sopan. Ia berdehem dan akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda; mengekstrak proton-neutron untuk isi pistolnya.

"Bagaimana kau mendapat pistol itu?" Orochimaru menaikkan alisnya lagi, ia paham pistol itu tak mungkin dijual di pasaran, terlalu mahal. Pistol itu adalah peralatan kedokteran yang biasa digunakan seorang _radiographer_ untuk menerapi penderita kanker misalnya—kemoterapi, ya itu namanya.

Uchiha Sasuke agak lama menjawabnya. Tak seperti biasanya ia menjawab dengan berpikir keras—mengerutkan alis dan mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya di bawah dagu, bukannya ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah dosennya itu, tetapi ia agak dilema untuk menjawab secara jujur. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah memercayai seseorang, hidup sebatang kara sejak umur tujuh tahun membuatnya selalu bersikap waspada akan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi, ia tak terlalu suka jika ada seseorang yang mulai mendekatinya secara batiniah. Cukup sekali ia merasa terpuruk dan enggan hidup di dunia ini karena terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Kau dapat darimana, Anakku?" Tanya Orochimaru memperjelas. Dia merasa pikiran Sasuke sedang melayang kini.

"Aku membuatnya dibantu seorang mahasiswa teknik elektro—Nara Shikamaru, kau tahu?" bohong Sasuke. Ia tak mau mengaku secara terang-terangan jika ia mendapatkannya dari hasil curian di rumah sakit internasional di Konoha. Bisa-bisa ia terkena hukum pidana.

"Ya, beberapa dosen membicarakan dia. Dia jenius tetapi nampaknya malas, begitu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek. Mana ia tahu soal begituan, ia saja tidak kenal dengan Nara Shikamaru, ia hanya asal mengucapkan nama orang itu karena sejujurnya ia juga pernah sempat terpukau dengan kemampuan intelejensi pemuda berkucir tegak—seingatnya itu.

"Jadi setelah kau membuat asam amino dari reaksi antara metana, air, _hydrogen_, dan _ammonia_, lalu menyetrumnya dengan listrik berkekuatan 60.000 volt, kau meletakkan cairan asam amino itu dalam tabung silinder berlapis neutron ini—"

"Lalu kau menembakkan proton-proton dalam silinder berisi ini, tetapi sebelumnya kau sudah terlebih dahulu mengatur suhu, volume, dan tekanannya. Begitu?" Sasuke mengangguk takzim dan tetap diam membiarkan Orochimaru mempresentasikan eksperimennya tanpa jeda, "jadi sudah berapa lama usia asam amino ini?"

Sasuke berjalan memutari meja. Membuka salah satu lacinya dan mengambil pena dan secarik kertas buram. Ia menghitung dalam beberapa detik saja, "230.000 tahun."

Orochimaru melotot tak percaya. Secepat itukah?

"Satu proton berputar selama 2,3 tahun per tahun, jadi satu tahun berputarnya dunia ini sama dengan dua koma tiga tahun dunia dalam silinder ini," Sasuke sedikit menambahkan keterangan pada Orochimaru, ia tahu sepertinya dosennya itu agak tidak tahu tentang fisika modern karena bukan bidangnya, ia boleh jago dalam kimia tetapi tidak dalam fisika menurut Sasuke. "Aku menembakkan seratus ribu proton setahun ini sehingga 2,3 dikali seratus ribu berjumlah 230.000."

Orochimaru tak bisa berhenti untuk takjub. Pemuda di depannya ini sudah melakukan eksperimen gilanya sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Aku berencana menembakkan seratus juta proton agar dalam setahun bisa membuat asam amino itu berumur 230 juta tahun. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kehidupan akan terjadi—aku bisa menertawakan Tuhan." Sasuke mencoba menghentikan seringaian puasnya, tetapi gagal, keberhasilannya yang akan datang nanti benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan, seolah-olah ia akan menembus langit dan memukul Tuhan dan mencemohnya.

"Kau membenci Tuhan-mu?" Orochimaru terkekeh. Ia cukup senang ada satu orang atheis sepertinya di kampus.

"Jangan menambah partikel –mu! Aku bukan seorang beragama—"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau masuk dalam kelasku ditahun pertama dan berkhotbah tentang adanya Tuhan."

Orochimaru mengangguk bahagia dan paham. Tentu saja ia ingat betul kejadian itu, hei setiap tahun ia akan berkhotbah yang sama persis, ia takkan bosan menyebarkan ajarannya tentang keeksistansian Tuhan, kematian Yakushi Kabuto karena kanker cukup membuatnya membenci Tuhan dan menyimpan dendam kesumat padaNya. Dan karena itulah, ia berniat membuat Tuhan bersedih—sejujurnya ada dalam dirinya sedikit sekali kepercayaan tentang Tuhan, jadi dengan menyeret seluruh manusia untuk membenci Tuhan dan menolak menyembahnya mungkin akan membuat Tuhan sakit hati dan marah.

_Rasakan itu, Tuhan! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi!_

* * *

_Lima tahun kemudian. . ._

Uchiha Sasuke sudah agak tua rupanya. Sudah tumbuh sedikit janggut dan kumis di wajahnya, pipinya makin tirus, kantong matanya semakin menebal, dan dirinya… benar-benar tak terawat! Semenjak lulus tiga tahun secara _suma_-_cumlaude_ dari Universitas Konoha, praktis ia menghabiskan sepanjang harinya dalam laboratorium, masih sama seperti di universitas dulu—melakukan percobaan tentang kehidupan, nampaknya ia belum menyerah untuk mengalahkan Tuhan.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat dalam mikroskop tuanya, ia berlari mencari kalender ke setiap sudut rumahnya namun tak ada yang benar-benar menunjukkan tanggal berapa sekarang. Kesibukan dalam laboratorium membuatnya enggan keluar membeli kalender sepanjang tahun ini, bahkan mengganti baterai jam dan kalender elektroniknya pun tidak, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun terakhir Sasuke membersihkan dirinya.

Mandi secara bersih, menggosok rambut dan tubuhnya, mencukur setiap bulu di wajahnya, dan… berdandan. Ia akan turun dari kastil gelapnya. Sasuke mengunjungi lagi laboratoriumnya dan menyimpan hasil eksperimennya bertahun-tahun terakhir ini sebelum meninggalkannya untuk pertama kali. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang tak nampak tujuh tahun ini semenjak Sakura meninggalkannya. Sakura…

"Sakura, kau akan hidup lagi, kau akan hidup!" Sasuke mengelus pelan silinder sebesar kulkas di sudut laboratorium. Didalamnya Haruno Sakura, kekashinya yang meninggal dalam serangan jantung tiba-tiba, tersimpan rapat. Sasuke memang sengaja menyimpannya dalam tabung yang telah diisi dengan berkubik-kubik es dan campuran cairan nitogen disana, berharap dengan ini sel-sel dan organ dalam tubuh Sakura tetap awet sehingga ia bisa menghidupkan gadisnya lagi.

Ia bersyukur sempat menerapkan teknologi _cryonic_ itu—pengawetan mayat rumit tadi, dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit, sehingga organ-organ tubuh Sakura tidak membusuk karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen selama lebih dari empat menit.

Sasuke kembali lagi setelah berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, baju, dan kalender, serta peralatan lainnya. Langkahnya semakin cepat dari biasanya, mengetahui jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura—28 Maret, membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia bisa mencoba hasil eksperimennya pada Sakura hari ini juga.

Dia mengambil partikel-partikel berukuran mikro dengan sebuah capit dibantu mikroskopnya, meletakkannya dalam jarum suntik hingga partikel bergerak itu berpindah memenuhi ruang jarum suntik. Kemudian dia membuka tabung es berisi Sakura, mengatur temperatur tabung itu hingga es di dalamnya meleleh menjadi air.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong tubuh polos Sakura, menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengan gadis itu, lalu menidurkan Sakura di atas ranjang kamarnya. Sasuke belum berhenti bergerak, kini ia memasang kabel-kabel dan menyalakan elektrokardiografi, empat menit, empat menit saja Sasuke bisa melihat hasil eksperimennya, lebih dari itu tubuh Sakura akan membusuk dan dia takkan pernah hidup lagi. Masih ingat soal pasokan oksigen untuk tubuh bukan?

Satu menit…

Elektrokardiografi masih berbunyi nyaring, memekakan telinga, segaris lurus menghiasi layar benda kedokteran itu.

Dua menit…

Gelombang-gelombang mulai terbentuk sesekali, tetapi garis lurus masih mendominasi, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya seraya berkata 'ayo' berkali-kali.

Tiga menit…

Sasuke menatap gelisah arlojinya yang baru diisi baterai itu. Ia hampir putus asa, percobaan bertahun-tahunnya gagal dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit, terbesit keinginan untuk bunuh diri saja, Sasuke sudah muak untuk gagal. Namun, bunyi konstan dan meneduhkan hati membuat air mata Sasuke menetes, lalu munculnya manik emerald membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti.

Sasuke menatap elektrokardiografi dan menemukan gelombang statis disana. Tak ada garis lurus. Tak ada bunyi nyaring memekakan telinga. Hanya ada dada yang naik turun, kelopak mata yang semakin mengerjap, dan….

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghamburkan dirinya pada Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu, menciuminya, dan berkata aku rindu berkali-kali. Sesekali ia melirik elektrokardiografi yang masih bergelombang statis, ia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

"Kau hidup, kau hidup, Sakura!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Seingatnya ia hanya tidur tetapi tidur yang lama sekali bahkan ia bermimpi berjalan di lorong-lorong panjang. Ia tidak mati.

"Aku disini, Sasu—"

"Dan kau akan selalu disini, Saku."

* * *

Kehidupan benar-benar berjalan bahagia setelahnya. Rumah Sasuke yang kerap kali terkenal sebagai kastil menakutkan menjadi berwarna-warni dan menimbulkan decak kagum. Bangunan tua itu tampil artistik dan bergaya, tangan-tangan dan imajinasi nyonya Uchiha membuat rumah itu sering dijadikan _background_ foto bagi pengunjung yang lewat di depan rumahnya.

Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke semakin bersinar sebagai ilmuan, namanya terkenal di penjuru dunia, fotonya terpajang di berbagai media dengan cepat bahkan majalah remaja! Ya memang wajah tampan Uchiha takkan pernah pudar meski terkikis waktu. Dan kehadiran perut buncit Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke merasa hidupnya lengkap.

Pagi ini ia tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan istrinya itu memasak, menyiram bunga, dan… mengelus perutnya sambil berdoa? Sasuke agaknya mulai merasa marah lagi setelah setahun belakangan tak pernah merasakan perasaan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Sakura agak tersentak dengan kemarahan dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Bahkan kini suaminya tak memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasanya—Saku.

"Berdoa agar putra kita tumbuh tampan dan jenius seperti—"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?'

"Tuhan tak pernah ada! Dan jangan sebut nama bajingan itu!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya seraya mohon ampun atas ucapan suaminya. Ia tahu Sasuke jarang terlihat berdoa di pojokan ketika waktunya berdoa dan ia menganggap mungkin Sasuke sudah beribadah. Namun pernyataan barusan Sasuke membuatnya tahu bahwa suaminya itu seorang atheis. Padahal dulu Sakura sering berdoa bersama dengan Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke selama ini?

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu atau kau kutampar!"

Sakura hampir menitikkan air matanya, tetapi ia tak mau terlihat lemah meski dihadapan Sasuke, suaminya. "B-bagaimana bisa kau tidak memercayai… Dia?"

"Besok kau akan kuajak ke seminar Profesor Orochimaru dan saat itu kau akan tahu jika Tuhanmu tak pernah ada. Dia hanya omong kosong." Sasuke berlalu dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan membanting pintu.

Sementara Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk suaminya dan dirinya sendiri. "Tuhan tolong jangan biarkan Sasuke-kun dan aku membenci-Mu."

* * *

Presentasi Profesor Orochimaru tentang penemuan obat untuk para pengidap AIDS dengan menyisipkan plasmid bakteri dalam bakteri pelemah virus HIV benar-benar memukau Sakura. Pengakuan para pasien pengidap AIDS yang kini sembuh berkat teknologi rekayasa genetika Orochimaru juga sempat membuat Sakura menitikkan air mata. Tak ayal Sasuke sering mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura serta membujuknya agar ia tetap tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya.

Kemudian setelah sesi tanya-jawab dalam seminar itu, Orochimaru kembali berdiri dengan menggenggam mikrofon, entah mengapa melihat gelagat Orochimaru ini membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Apakah ini saatnya yang dikatakan Sasuke kemarin? Tentang eksistansi Tuhan? Sakura berdoa dalam hati agar ia tak termakan doktrin sinting professor jenius itu, ia mengeja nama Tuhan dalam hati dan _memujinya_ berkali-kali dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Baiklah sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian. Sebuah tema krusial—

Para pengunjung seminar enggan bergeser sedikitpun, nampaknya masih ingin mendengarkan ocehan pria tua itu. Sakura melihat sekeliling, semua pengunjung terdiri dari para cendikiawan, para mahasiswa berotak encer, bahkan ada wali kota dan para diplomat negara lain!

"Eksistansi Tuhan. Pernahkah terbesit dipikiran kalian jika Tuhan itu tak ada?"

Suasana yang semula sunyi dan fokus kini ramai dengan bisikan-bisikan. Tentu mereka cukup terkejut, ini acara seminar biologi bukan khotbah!

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit. Tidak serumit tadi—jangan khawatir, aku hanya butuh kejujuran kalian dan fokus kalian. Setuju?" Semua audiens kembali tenang. Dan kini Orochimaru berjalan menuruni panggung, menghampiri seseorang yang dikenal Sakura sebagai ibu wali kota Konoha, "Nyonya Tsunade, anda seorang yang beragama bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan." Jawab Tsunade tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

"Anda percaya dengan Tuhan?" Ibu wali kota mengangguk lagi masih tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Apakah Tuhan Anda baik hati?"

"Anda berkata seolah Anda tak memiliki Tuhan," pernyataan Tsunade membuat Orochimaru berkata lantang dan berteriak jika ia tak memiliki Tuhan. Cukup membuat ruangan ini kembali gaduh.

"Saya tanya sekali lagi, Nyonya, apakah Tuhan Anda baik hati?"

"Tentu, tentu."

"Dan apakah Tuhan Anda sangat kuat dan bisa melakukan apapun?"

"Tepat sekali, Prof."

"Adikku meninggal karena kanker meski ia berdoa pada Tuhan. Kebanyakan dari kita pasti membantu seseorang yang sedang sakit bukan? Tapi Tuhan tidak. Jadi Bagaimana kebaikan dia?"

Tsunade agak bergidik, ia bungkam, namun ia tak mau terlihat bodoh di depan rakyatnya, "sudah takdirnya ia meninggal."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan takdir sementara aku tak memercayai Tuhan?" Tsunade benar-benar kehabisan akal, ia diam dan memilih membuang mukanya. "Baiklah kita coba yang lain, apakah Tuhan baik?" Orochimaru bertanya pada seorang mahasiswa berkacamata pantat botol, mahasiswa itu mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Apakah setan itu baik?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu… berasal darimana setan itu?"

Mahasiswa terlihat jenius itu menimbang dan sedikit ragu mengatakan jawabannya, "dari… Tuhan."

"Dan kejahatan ada dimanapun benar? Dan Tuhan menciptakan apapun, begitu?"

"Ya apapun di dunia ini."

"Ya, ya, apapun, jadi siapakah yang menciptakan kejahatan?" Mahasiswa itu terdiam, ia menunduk dan memilih mengendikkan bahunya tanda menyerah. "Baiklah kini aku akan bertanya pada kalian semua—siapapun bisa menjawab dengan mengangkat tangannya—"

"Apakah ada imoralitas, kebencian, keburukan, dan penyakit di dunia ini?" Serempak para pengunjung berkata 'ada', "siapa yang menciptakannya?" dan sekali lagi mereka menjawab bersama, "Tuhan."

"Tuhan menciptakan lima panca indera bukan? Tetapi apakah kalian pernah melihat, mendengar, mencicipi, merasa, dan mencium Tuhan?" Suasana ruang seminar kembali ramai dengan bisik-bisik. Namun tak ada sedikitpun jawaban terlontar.

"Sayangnya tidak, Profesor." Jawab Sasuke lantang, Sakura berjengit suaminya ikut andil dalam seminar dua arah yang menakutkan ini.

"Namun sebagian besar dari manusia masih memercayainya, padahal secara empiris, protokol yang dapat didemonstrasikan, dan sains menyatakan bahwa Tuhan tidak ada. Dan inilah masalah utama ilmu pengetahuan—iman."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan hampir menangis memerhatikan tatapan percaya pada sebagian pengunjung seminar kepada Orochimaru. Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura sudah berdiri mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, "Sir?"

"Ya, Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Professor, apakah ada yang namanya panas?"

"Ya."

"Dan apakah ada yang namanya dingin?"

"Ya."

"Tidak, Sir. Tidak ada."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sembari memerintahkanya untuk kembali duduk, dia tahu betul Sakura payah dalam sains. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa keadaan ruangan ini agak tenang. "Profesor, Anda dapat memiliki banyak panas, bahkan lebih panas, _superheat_, panas mega, sedikit panas atau tidak panas. Tapi kita tidak memiliki sesuatu yang disebut dingin. Kita dapat mencapai 458 derajat dibawah nol yang tidak panas, tetapi kita tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh setelah itu. Tidak ada yang namanya dingin. Dingin hanyalah SEBUAH KATA yang kita gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan ketiadaan panas. Kita tidak bisa mengukur dingin. Panas adalah energi. Dingin bukanlah kebalikan dari panas, Prof, hanya tidak adanya panas membuatnya. _Black _pun hanya meneorikan tentang kekekalan panas bukan dingin, begitu?"

"Bagaimana dengan kegelapan Profesor? Apakah ada yang namanya kegelapan?"

"Ya. Apakah malam itu jika tidak ada kegelapan?"

"Anda salah lagi, Prof. Kegelapan adalah tidak adanya cahaya. Anda dapat memiliki cahaya rendah, cahaya normal, cahaya terang, cahaya berkedip. Tapi jika Anda tidak memiliki cahaya terus-menerus, Anda memiliki sesuatu yang disebut kegelapan, bukan? Pada kenyataannya, kegelapan tidak ada. Jika ya, kau akan mampu membuat lebih gelap kegelapan, bukan? Bahkan _Stefan Boltzman _(pencetus teori radiasi benda hitam) tak mampu melakukannya."

"Jadi apa kesimpulanmu, Nak?"

"Poin saya adalah premis filosofis Anda adalah salah."

"Apa yang cacat? Bisakah Anda menjelaskan bagaimana?

"Anda bekerja pada premis dualitas. Anda berpendapat ada kehidupan dan kemudian ada kematian, Tuhan yang baik dan Tuhan jahat. Anda melihat konsep Tuhan sebagai sesuatu yang terbatas, sesuatu yang dapat diukur. Sir, _Science_ bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan pikiran. Kita _mengetahui_, beberapa teori sains menggunakan listrik dan magnet, tetapi tidak pernah _melihat_, apalagi sepenuhnya dipahami satupun.

Untuk melihat kematian sebagai lawan kehidupan adalah pengabaian fakta bahwa kematian tidak dapat eksis sebagai hal yang substantif. Kematian bukanlah lawan dari kehidupan: kematian hanya tidak adanya kehidupan. Sekarang katakan, Profesor, apakah anda mengajar mahasiswa yang berevolusi dari kera?

"Jika Anda mengacu pada proses evolusi alami, ya, tentu saja, saya beropini demikian, Nyonya Uchiha."

"Apakah Anda pernah mengamati evolusi dengan mata Anda sendiri, Profesor Orochimaru?"

Profesor menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, mulai menyadari argumen nona Uchiha di depannya.

"Karena tidak seorang pun pernah mengamati berlangsungnya proses evolusi dan bahkan tidak dapat membuktikan proses ini sebagai kenyataan. Bukankah Anda sedang mengajarkan opini Anda, Prof? (—tentang Tuhan) Apakah Anda bukan ilmuwan melainkan pengkhotbah?"

Suasana ruang seminar gempar. Lampu-lampu penerangan semakin dinyalakan dan ruangan terlihat terang dibandingkan tadi. Nampaknya, semuanya ikut penasaran, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke kini mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan istrinya.

"Apakah ada orang di ruang ini pernah melihat otak Profesor?" Sakura mengatakan dengan nada mencemoh, ada tawa tercipta disuasana yang sempat tegang itu, "apakah ada seseorang di sini yang pernah mendengar otak Profesor, merasakannya, menyentuhnya atau menciumnya? Tampaknya tidak seorang pun telah melakukannya. Jadi, secara empiris, protokol yang dapat didemonstrasikan, dan sains mengatakan bahwa Anda tidak memiliki otak, Prof.

Dengan segala hormat, Profesor Orochimaru yang terhormat, bagaimana kami kemudian percaya kuliah Anda, Sir?"

Ruangan itu hening Profesor menatap Sakura, wajahnya tak terduga, kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia, ia tak pernah merasa hatinya sepenuh sekarang ini, "saya kira Anda harus memercayai mereka dengan iman, Nak."

"Tepat, Profesor! Hubungan antara manusia & Tuhan adalah KEYAKINAN. Itu saja yang membuat hidup. Tanpa keyakinan hidup ini akan gelap dan dingin."

Profesor Orochimaru menjatuhkan mikrofonnya dan bertepuk tangan, diikuti seluruh pengunjung seminar ini yang ikut-ikutan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Bahkan Sasuke juga! Sakura menunduk malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke, menimbulkan gelak tawa atas tindakan wanita yang cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

"_Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!_" hei Orochimaru mengatakan tiga kali!

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan semua itu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah ia dan istrinya sampai di rumah selepas dari seminar dan meneguk segelas teh hitam hangat.

"Mungkin tertular kejeniusanmu, Profesor?" Goda Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. "Kau percaya Dia sekarang?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati agaknya ia takut akan ancaman tamparan Sasuke.

"Belum," Sasuke menggeleng dan mendongak pada Sakura, "lihat aku bisa membuat kehidupan. Menghidupkanmu lagi."

"Aku tak pernah mati, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "jelas aku melihat jantungmu tak bergelombang di elektrokardiografi dan tak merasakan napasmu."

"Pernah mendengar istilah mati suri?" Sasuke mengangguk, "jika partikel hidup yang kau suntikkan padaku benar-benar nyata mengapa tak kita coba sekarang mempraktekkan pada anjing Inuzuka yang mati?" Dan kini keraguan menyelimuti Sasuke. Benarlah eksperimen bertahun-tahun Sasuke tumbang, tak ada kehidupan yang kembali setelah Sasuke menyuntikan partikel hidupnya pada Akamaru—anjing keluarga Inuzuka.

"Dan apa artinya kehidupanmu setelah sempat mati itu?" Sakura memutar matanya bosan, ia bosan sempat dikira mati.

"Mukjizat."

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa memercayainya, Istriku?"

"Saya kira Anda harus memercayai mereka dengan iman." Sakura tertawa lagi, agaknya aktingnya untuk meniru ekspresi dan perkataab Orochimaru tadi cukup mirip.

"Kurasa aku perlu belajar banyak padamu, Sakura, bantu aku mengenal Tuhan."

Sakura menyeringai dan memberi tatapan mengejek, "tentu saja, _Profesor Uchiha!_"

"Dan apa namanya guru seorang Profesor?"

"Kau bukan professor lagi, Sasuke-kun, akulah professor! Tak ada professor yang masih belajar pada orang lain!"

"Benarkah? Awas kau! Kuberi pelajaran sekarang juga!" Sasuke menyeringai dan menjilati sudut bibirnya.

"Sasu—AKH!"

**END**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga ngelarin fict sci-fi yang uda saya bayangin sejak enam bulan lalu (tepat setelah saya disuruh bikin makalah dan mempresentasikan tentang evolusi—tapi sebenernya fict ini lebih ke materi asal usul kehidupan sih). Well, seperti yang uda saya sampaikan diawal jika fict ini full-teori-teori-sains, saya nyisipin beberapa teori sains seperti teori evolusi kimianya Alexander Oparin, Harlod Urey, dan Stanley Miller tentang campuran NH3, H2 O, H2, CH4 + Lecutan listrik = Asam amino (substansi dasar makhluk hidup). Tapi hanya sebatas itu sih, mereka ga jelasin lebih lanjut bikin substansi dasar makhluk hidup, soal teori relativitas yang disangkutpautin dalam evolusi kimia itu SEPENUHNYA KARANGAN SAYA!

Tapi mereka serius soal asam amino itu yang bermodifikasi hingga membentuk senyawa kompleks selama jutaan tahun loh! Trus soal teori-teori Gay Lussac, Einstein, Rutherford dan Bohr, itu teori nyata yang bener-bener ada di buku pegangan siswa SMA! Cumin yaa saya gabung-gabungin aja tuh ama teori lain-biar yang baca agak percaya gitchu haha. Soal keberhasilan hipotesis saya? Hmm, who know? Dalam sains semua bisa saja terjadi, jadi monggo kalo ada yang mau mraktekin.

Trus-trus soal pistol kemoterapi saya ga tahu menahu bentuknya! Haha, lagian setahu saya kemoterapi ga pake pistol deh haha. Eh tapi serius, sinar alfa bisa mematikan sel-sel kanker kalo ditembakin dalam tubuh penderita (sekali lagi saya tahu ini dari buku paket saya haha). Dan percakapan Orochimaru di seminar itu saya contek dari dialog antar-profesor-dan-muridnya yang berjudul sama dengan judul fict ini (silahkan di search di mesin pencari!).

Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan! bahwa Tuhan itu ADA! ga ada satu pun bukti ilmiah kalo DIA tidak ada! Silahkan pm saya kalo ada sesuatu yang belum jelas, saya rasa anda sekalian cukup cerdas memercayai Tuhan ketimbang fict omong kosong saya! (:

By the way, murid yang menyanggah opini professor dalam kehidupan nyata adalah **Albert Einstein**!


End file.
